guildwarsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Alkinor
Demain... :-) Micky et Boungawa de GWiki nous proposent de mettre nos deux équipes en commun poour le wiki de GW2. http://fr.guildwars2.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion:Guild_Wars_2_Wiki#Wikis Compte tenu qu'avec le wiki officiel ça ferait 3 wikis peut être faudrait il faut unir nos forces pour le wiki indépendant et trouver des moyens de se démarquer ensemble. ;-) --Ttibot janvier 13, 2010 à 21:07 (UTC) Recyclage Peux-tu faire en sorte que cette page affiche les bonnes images ? Je peux peut-être aider mais là j'ai autre chose à faire ^^ . — TulipVorlax 28 août 2009 à 20:39 (UTC) :Je verrai ce que je peux faire :) Alkinor 29 août 2009 à 00:03 (UTC) ::Salut, si la page que tu viens d'effacer a été créée par un utilisateur, c'est qu'il y a des liens sur le wiki vers ce mauvais nom : Pages qui pointent vers « Nécessaire de recyclage expert ». — TulipVorlax 1 septembre 2009 à 09:17 (UTC) zaishen Bonjour je voulais savoir, comment sais tu les quelles quête z vont arrivées :Je les ai simplement recensées manuellement et j'ai remarqué que depuis le mois de juin, elles tournent en boucle en suivant toujours le même ordre. Comme j'avais déjà fait les listes ( , , ) il suffisait ensuite de programmer pour que ça donne le numéro dans la liste en fonction de la date. Alkinor octobre 27, 2009 à 15:37 (UTC) Journaux de Regina et Linsey Salut! Juste pour info, je voulais t'informer que je maintiens une traduction des journaux wiki de Regina et Linsey: http://fr.guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/Utilisateur:Fril_Estelin Jaxom m'a déjà orienté mais n'hésites surtout pas à m'indiquer si je peux faire autrechose, ou quelquechose autrement. Fril Estelin novembre 03, 2009 à 12:15 (UTC) :Salut ! :J'avais déjà vu ce que tu faisais, même si j'avoue que j'ai du mal à tout suivre :) :En tout cas, c'est du beau travail. :Il faudra certainement, à terme, mettre un lien depuis la page d'accueil (par exemple dans la case "actualités") :Bonne continuation ! Alkinor novembre 3, 2009 à 21:21 (UTC) ::Une section concernant Anet aurait dû figurer sur l'Accueil depuis longtemps; c'est maitenant chose faite. — TulipVorlax novembre 4, 2009 à 03:54 (UTC) :::Merci à vous deux pour les réponses! :::Fril Estelin novembre 04, 2009 à 05:35 (UTC) Textes monuments historique de Surmia et Nolani Bonjour, Je ne sais pas comment les ajouter au wiji, donc je vous les mets ici si vous désirez les mettre Cordialement Lady Jo ------------------------------------------ Monument historique de Surmia Fondée lors de la saison du Phénix en 1020 A.e. Si seuls les gladiateurs et les héros mourraient, la mort serait un honneur. Ici, dans l'obscurité du grand rempart nord, nous rebâtissons un futur. La deuxième guerre de guilde est terminée et Ascalon est victorieuse. Nous dédions cette pierre et Surmia aux efforts des hommes et des femmes qui ont donné leurs vies pour défendre notre patrie. Nous nous tenons à l'extérieur du Rempart en hommage à tout ce qu'ils ont fait et avec l'espoir que la paix régnera. Que la force de leur lame et le courage dans leur coeur restent gravés dans nos esprits à tout jamais. ----------------------------------------- Monument historique de Nolani Fondée durant la saison du Scion en 860 A.E. Cette terre est vertueuse. Ce monument est érigé en hommage aux Elus d'Ascalon et à ses citoyens. Que leur dévotion à leur patrie et à la défense de leur empire résident en nous pour toujours. ------------------------------------------- : Merci, mais je ne sais pas trop comment les ajouter non plus :-) Je vais essayer de voir ça ! Alkinor novembre 16, 2009 à 15:50 (UTC) Compétences manquantes → voir Forum:Compétences manquantes... Bravo Juste Bravo pour tout ce que tu as pu mettre sur ce wikia(lkinor) ! Un breton fan de Tolkien, que du bon ! :p Bonne continuation, bon jeu ! ;) décembre 7, 2009 à 16:32 (UTC)~~ : Lol, merci bien : ça fait toujours plaisir de se sentir soutenu :) Alkinor décembre 7, 2009 à 19:32 (UTC) Stratégie:Famillier sinistre en une heure N'avions-nous pas déjà un article de ce genre ? — TulipVorlax décembre 23, 2009 à 02:46 (UTC) :Je crois que j'ai confondu avec des guides que tu avais fais à d'autres sujets et ce que j'avais fais sur le forum de notre guilde lorsque j'ai laissé un tigre tuer mon Rôdeur pendant quelques heures. — TulipVorlax décembre 23, 2009 à 04:35 (UTC) What's Hot Wikia spotligths Bonjour, Le staff de Wikia a choisi ce wiki pour apparaitre dans le nouveau type de spotligth, le What's Hot spotligth. Plus d'informations ici. à bientôt Cywil janvier 12, 2010 à 17:28 (UTC) Forum:Guild Wars 2 Wiki — TulipVorlax février 3, 2010 à 05:37 (UTC) Lien gw2 J'ai créé un petit modèle pour faire facilement des liens à l'autre wiki. Exemple : Lac Drakkar (dans le coin en haut à droite). Même si la page n'existe pas sur l'autre wiki, au moins les gens comprendront (peut-être) qu'ils doivent mettre les infos concernant GW2 sur l'autre wiki. — TulipVorlax avril 1, 2010 à 06:12 (UTC) Avant de supprimer... Il peut parfois être plus intéressant de vérifier pourquoi quelqu'un a créée une page de ce nom. — TulipVorlax avril 8, 2010 à 17:09 (UTC) Wikia Français Helper Groupe Bonjour Alkinor! Les utilisateurs dans le groupe Helper sont des volontaires travaillant pour Wikia. Wikia is creating a French helper team. Please see this page if you are interested. Angela (talk) avril 28, 2010 à 03:16 (UTC) Contact Alkinor, si tu repasses, j'ai besoin de te transmettre un message en privé, donc n'hésite pas à me contacter en jeu si tu m'y vois connecté. Jaxom juillet 2, 2010 à 08:54 (UTC) : OK Jaxom :) : Mais bon, c'est pas gagné vu ce que je me connecte en ce moment ! Alkinor juillet 28, 2010 à 14:11 (UTC) :: Pareil pour moi, et enb plus je suis malade ce qui fait que je traine peu en jeu ces derniers temps. Jaxom juillet 28, 2010 à 21:21 (UTC) Ma petite contribution Coucou, Je voie que tu es admin, je me permet donc de t'écrire. J'aurais quelque modif à apporter sur certaine page ou plutot des complements d'information, cependant je ne sais pas utiliser wiki et j'avoue très franchement que je n'est pas envie de me plonger la dedans. J'ai lu un peut le "Aide à l'edition" et ça me parais encore nébuleux. Bref en gros j'ai la flemme ou le manque d'envie de comprendre. Est t'il possible de vous envoyer, à toi ou une autre personne les informations au fur et à mesure que je les voient et vous laissez faire, vous qui devez faire ça les yeux fermés ? Pour vous donner un exemple : Dans la coop de Fort Ranik, il y a un PNJ Qui donne une petite quête (je ne parle pas de la quête secondaire evidement) et il me semble que sur la page de la coop, vous ne donnez pas l'info ? et bien je peux vous la donner ^^. J'ai vu aussi certain lien rouge sur des quêtes par exemple où je peut vous fournir les infos. Enfin voila quoi. Une autre question : Qu'est ce que ça veut dire quand le nom d'un image est en rouge et on arrive pas à la voir ? parce que la aussi j'ai pas mal de photo. à Bientôt. Cassandre J'ai reçut un azuraflashem de Klick,un Asura ingénieur..;-) Hello je me lance dans le reportage photo de GW,et je me demande comment faire pour remplacer une photo faite et affiché,pour l'éffacer,j'ai fait une erreur... Et aussi j'aimerais puisqu'une de tes photos,pour la zone terre de Diessa,je la trouve pas....elle ne met pas en valeur la region,veux tu bien m'accorder le remplacement de celle ci^^?Je suis gonflé je sais ^^ En gros je commence par faire une photo de chaque region manquante et ensuite je m'occuperai des habitant de chacune des régions.... SAKKAGH septembre 9, 2010 à 13:48 (UTC) Forum:Rester ou partir ? Voir Forum:Rester ou partir ?. Merci. — TulipVorlax octobre 1, 2010 à 03:31 (UTC) Bonjour Alkinor! Je vous envoie se message pour vous dire que ce wiki est EXELLENT! Il nous donne beaucoup d'informations sur le jeu et nous donne de très bonne astuces et des stratégies JcJ ( ou PvP).(Moi même qui joue a Guild Wars 2 peut vous dire que se jeu et génial) Je donnerai donc a se wiki la note de 80/100 Continuer comme sa! Juge Wikia (discussion) octobre 24, 2012 à 14:41 (UTC) Ajouter le titre de section bonjour Je voudrais supprimer mon compte wiki comment faire Cordialement